Rebecca Moore VIZE married Evory CARMICHAEL Family Group Sheet
Rebecca Moore VIZE was born about 1833 in Mountrath, Ireland, the daughter of William VIZE and Eliza MOORE. Eliza appears to have been related to the OGLE MOOREs as Rebecca's brother was named Nicholas Ogle Moore VIZE. She married Evory CARMICHAEL on 9 August 1853 in Clonenagh, Queens County. The CARMICHAELs moved around several areas in Ireland. Evory worked as a doctor. In 1871 Rebecca and Evory were living in St Mary Nottingham with three of their children: Evory, Margaret and Rebecca. In 1878 the family decided to move to Australia for Dr Evory's health. Rebecca and Evory together with seven of their children, sailed on the ill-fated Loch Ard, departing England on 1 March 1878. Evory had taken passage as the ship' s doctor to reduce costs. Eight members of the family perished in the shipwreck with 18 year old Eva the only surviving member. Rebecca and Evory's eldest son William Vize CARMICHAEL had not sailed with the family. Around 4 am on the morning of 1 June 1878, the ship ran aground on the rocks of Mutton Bird Island and had sunk within minutes. It appears the cargo of iron ore may have interfered with the ship's compass. All on board drowned with the exception of Eva and a young apprentice. The children of Rebecca Moore VIZE and Evory CARMICHAEL: i Raby CARMICHAEL was probably born about 1854. Perished on the Loch Ard shipwreck 1 June 1878. ii William Vize CARMICHAEL born on 11th July1854 in Ireland. William married Sophie Ann CLARKE on 17 July 1880 in Liverpool, and just days later he married Annette MACHATTO nee MONTALRO in Manhattan, New York on 28 July 1880. Annette's fate is not known. He married thirdly Mary Elizabeth GREGG on 12 March 1891 in St Pancras, Hampstead. They had two sons. William and Mary lived in China, though William's trade as a mariner enabled him to travel extensively. William was a ship's captain in the merchant navy and was himself involved in the grounding of a ship in Hong Kong in 1896. In 1913 he had a child with Harriet DUNSHEE, though no record of their marriage has been found. In 1916 William married Elizabeth REYNOLDS in Hampstead. GRO overseas records prove the death of William on June 8th 1930 in IChang China near the place where he served for many years as Chief pilot on the Yangtze River. Harriet died in 1980 in Hilo, Hawaii. William and Mary had the following children: : a Evory William CARMICHAEL born 20 August 1892 at Richmond, Surrey, died 23 August 1947 aged 53. Evory was a Flight Lieutenant in the Royal Air Force. He was married to Violet. : b Robert R CARMICHAEL William and Herriet had he following children: : c Cecil Sidney CARMICHAEL born in 1913 iii Rebecca CARMICHAEL born about 1858 in Mountrath, Ireland. Perished on the Loch Ard shipwreck 1 June 1878, aged 20. iv Eveline (Eva) Victoria CARMICHAEL born about 1860 in Ireland. Married Lt Thomas Achilles TOWNSHEND in 1884 in Ireland. Thomas was the son of Samuel Philip TOWNSHEND and Frances Helena NEWMAN. He was born on the Cote d'Azul in France. He worked as an Engineer. He died in about 1923 in Monte Carlo. Eva died in May 1934 in Bedford, England. Eva and Thomas had three sons: : a Philip Achilles Kingston TOWNSHEND was born on 7 December 1885. He was a farmer in Kenya and had two sons. : b Francis Horatio Evory TOWNSHEND was born on 10 May 1887. He migrated to China. : c Richard Samuel Hungerford TOWNSHEND was born on 12 December 1888. v Evory CARMICHAEL was born in 1862 on Achill Island, Ireland. Perished on the Loch Ard shipwreck 1 June 1878, aged 16. vi Thomas Joseph Woods CARMICHAEL was born on 5 January 1864 in Carney, County Sligo. Perished on the Loch Ard shipwreck 1 June 1878, aged 14. vii Margaret Colthurst CARMICHAEL was born in 1867 in Cliffoney, Ireland. Perished on the Loch Ard shipwreck 1 June 1878, aged 11. viii Annie CARMICHAEL was born in 1871 in Ireland. Perished on the Loch Ard shipwreck 1 June 1878. Return to Family Group Sheets page